


Finding Hope

by stellecraft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OT3, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Poe's been sent to retrieve a map to Luke Skywalker. On the way he meets and almost loses his soulmates. Rey just wants her family to come back to her. She ends up meeting her soulmate on an escape of Jakku. Finn just needs a pilot and to get away from the first order.





	1. Chapter 1

         Poe Dameron stood next to the x-wing he had been assigned too after he defected from the Republic. He had been a pilot with the Republic for the last five years. He looked to his left and spotted Pava. Her soulmate mark twined over the back of her neck, standing out gold against her skin. The pilot who had introduced himself as Snap stood in front of them. Poe could see a blue mark twisting over his left hand and wrist. He had seen an identical mark on one of the x-wing technicians and knew that the two of them were together. Iolo’s red mark stood out, weaving in and out of the man’s hairline, to his right. To Iolo’s right was Karé her brown with interwoven with cherry blossoms hidden under her flight suit. His mark twined up one arm, across his shoulder blades, and down the other arm. The white and black vine was interwoven with what he had identified at a young age as cactus flowers. The cactus flowers were edged in a silver that looked almost metallic under the right light and changed from white to orange to black.

         He and the other pilots snapped to attention as General Organa, the woman he had grown up addressing as his aunt Leia, approached them. She shot a small glare towards Poe, right he wasn’t supposed to be here, and turned to address the group. As she finished she turned to face him.

         “Poe Dameron. I would like to see you in my office in an hour.” Poe saluted and waited until she had left to slump over. Pava walked over to him with her usual smirk in place.

         “You get to meet the general one on one. I wonder if you’ve got a promotion.”

         “She’s going to yell at me Pava. I’m not supposed to be here, remember? I’m supposed to be safe in the Republic.” Pava slapped him on the shoulder then joined the other two members who had deserted with them as they headed towards the mess hall. Poe turned and trudged towards his assigned room. He stripped his flight suit off and pulled on the soft wool uniform that had been laid out on the bed. His fingers brushed over the metals that were pinned there, recognizing them as the exact same ones that had been on his Republic uniform. His fingers traced over the metal he had gotten for being shot down over a planet and survived. He had lost two of his squadron in that fight. It had been the fight that had made up his mind about defecting with the rest of his squadron.

         Glancing at the clock he stood and left for Leia’s office. When he reached it he knocked and heard her yell for him to enter. When he entered he found her trying to pin her braids up. He approached her and took the hairpin. With practiced ease, he slid the pin into the braid and secured it to her head. Poe pulled away as Leia turned to face him.

         “You are an insufferable child Poe Dameron. I’ve already lost one son to this mess of a fight. I cannot lose another. Your father cannot lose you. You are the only thing he has left.”

         “General…”

         “In this, I am your Aunt, Poe Dameron.” Poe quickly changed tactics.

         “Aunt you always told me that most important thing is being true to what you believe in.”

         “I didn’t mean for you to steal a transport and bring your squadron here. What about what’s her face, that nice girl you were seeing who had cactus flowers as her mark.”

         “She found her soulmate Aunt.” Poe’s fingers traced over the multicolored vine on one arm, circling over a flower. “I had nothing to lose so I thought why not.”

         “Fine. I’m not the one telling your father, though.” Leia looked him over and sighed. “I know your nature is submissive, your mother was the same way. Please tell me you have people here you trust to take care of you.”

         “The three pilots I brought with me are well versed in taking care of me Aunt.”

         “Good. Go eat something. And call your father.”

         “I will when it’s safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Karé stood over him and ran a hand through his hair. Poe’s head dropped forward and she tugged slightly.

         “What do you need Poe?”

         “I need to be taken out of my head.” Another set of hands tangled in his hair and he felt a warm body press against his kneeling form. Iolo bit down on the corded muscles of Poe’s neck and Poe’s head tilted back. The hands in his hair tugged hard and he moaned. Iolo was the one to pull an unsteady Poe to his feet and strip him. Sharp stinging sensations flared across his back as Karé began to expertly use the soft flogger she bought for him. He hissed slightly as the pain grew and closed his eyes. He began to go into his headspace and hear Iolo chuckle somewhere above him. Fingers tangled in his hair and he pressed into them. The hits of the flogger got harder and he continued to drop slowly. When Karé stopped, hands rubbed an aloe and bacta mixture onto his back.

         Poe sighed happily and arched his back, feeling the stinging. A hand on his neck pressed him down and he lowered himself to the bed. He reminded himself that Karé and Iolo were in charge and he went limp on the bed completely. He heard Karé’s words of praise. Iolo’s fingers carded through Poe’s hair and he could practically hear the man’s praise through his actions. Poe let his eyes slip closed and drifted off, trusting Karé and Iolo to wake him if anything happened.


	2. Chapter 2

         FN-2187 put his helmet back on as Captain Phasma left. He shook himself slightly and made up his mind. The pilot from the resistance would be needed to help him escape. He had heard a few officers mention that the prisoner was the best pilot in the resistance. Holding his blaster, he stalked towards the containment chamber. In there he turned to the other stormtrooper and said the one thing he knew wouldn’t be questioned.

         “Ren wants the prisoner.” The pilot’s cuffs popped open and FN-2187 stepped forward. He bound the man’s hand with another set of cuffs and pressed his blaster to the man’s side. When they got away from the room he shoved the man into an access tunnel. “Listen carefully. If you do exactly as I say I can get you out of here.” He dropped the blaster and reached for his helmet.

         “What?” FN-2187 reached out to grip the man’s arm as he pulled off his helmet.

         “This is a rescue.” FN-2187 noticed the man’s eyes were hazy and wondered if they had pumped him full of drugs to try to get him to talk. He caught a glimpse of a pattern on the man’s wrist and noticed it looked identical to the one he had along his arms and across his shoulders. “I’m helping you escape. Can you fly a tie fighter?”

         “You with the resistance?”

         “What? No no no. I’m breaking you out. Can you fly a tie fighter?” The man seemed to shake himself and the haziness disappeared from his eyes.

         “I can fly anything.” FN-2187 let out a noise of relief. “Why. Why are you helping me?”

         “Because it’s the right thing to do.” He watched the prisoner come to some conclusion.

         “You need a pilot.”

         “I need a pilot.” As FN-2187 began to breathe heavily in a panic he watched the prisoner smile.

         “We’re going to do this.” The prisoner swung himself around so that FN-2187 could get a good grip on his arm. FN-2187 picked up his blaster and pulled his helmet on before he grabbed the prisoner.

 

* * *

 

 

         Poe had not been expecting to be rescued by a defector. He had dropped into subspace to withstand the torture and had been pulled back up despite trying to fight it. He hadn’t expected to be face to face with a gorgeous stormtrooper. The man had been rubbing right over the soulmate mark on Poe’s arm when he had reached out to grab it and Poe had felt a wave of calm wash over him. Poe had joked with Iolo once that just seeing Iolo’s soulmate had grounded the other man and calmed him after a rough mission. If the reaction was what he thought it was, this man was his soulmate. When he came to that conclusion he had agreed to be their pilot. As they walked across the launch bay Poe could hear the man telling him to remain calm.

         “I am calm.”

         “I’m talking to myself.” Poe tried to project the same calm he was feeling back to the man. He felt the grip on his arm loosen slightly and heard the man take a shuddering breath. Poe glanced towards one of the tie fighters but the man in his peripheral vision shook his head. “Not yet.” They passed some officers and Poe felt himself nudged by the blaster. “Ok now.” They ducked towards the tie fighters. Climbing up, Poe dropped himself into the pilot’s seat. As he shrugged off his jacket the other man climbed down and settled into the shooter’s seat. Poe rolled up his sleeves so that his marks were visible and turned slightly.

         “Can you shoot?”

         “Blasters I can.” The man had his helmet off and turned to face him. Poe turned his attention back to his console and began hitting the buttons to start the engine on the tie fighter.

         “Ok. Same principal. Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulses. The sight on the right to aim. Trigger’s to fire.”

         “This is very complicated.” Poe felt the jolt as he brought the tie fighter away from her docking clamps. He flew her out until she caught on something and stopped.

         “I can fix this.” He began hitting buttons, trying to disconnect the cables. As Poe kept trying he felt the craft jolt with weapon hits. The Stormtrooper made and noise and something fired. Poe focused on his console as the Stormtrooper got a hang of firing and began to cause mayhem. “I think I got it.” They disconnected from the cables with a shower of sparks and flew out of the launch platform. Poe made a noise and focused on flying. “This thing really moves.” He flew toward the cannons and explained the plan. As the Stormtrooper took out the cannons they both cheered.

         “Hey, what’s your name?”

         “FN-2187.”

         “F… What?”

         “That’s the only name they ever gave me.”

         “Well, I ain’t using it. FN huh? Finn. I’m going to call you Finn. Is that alright?”

         “Finn. Yeah. I like that.” Poe felt an irrational burst of pride that his soulmate liked the name he gave him.

         “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

         “Good to meet you, Poe.”

         “Good to meet you too Finn.” Poe began to plan how to get BB-8 back as he turned towards Jakku. He began to weave as they took fire. He and Finn worked like a well-oiled machine to take out the cannons that were coming at them.

         “Where are we going?”

         “We’re going back to Jakku that’s where.”

         “We can’t go back to Jakku. We need to get out of this system.”

         “I’ve got to get my droid before the first order does.” The man spluttered.

         “A droid?”

         “That’s right. He’s a BB unit. Orange and white. One of a kind.”

         “I don’t care what color he is. No droid can be that important.”

         “This one is pal.”

         “We’ve got to get as far away from the first order as we can. We go back to Jakku we die.”

         “That droid has a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker.”

         “Oh, you got to be kidding me. I don’t…” They were hit. Poe tried to keep them level as they headed towards Jakku. But they kept spinning. Poe braced himself knowing that the crash was going to be nasty and that one or both of them would die from the impact. As they crashed he felt himself go flying. His last thought before he blacked out was that at least he had met his soulmate.

 

* * *

 

 

         Poe came to in an x-wing cockpit. He was pressed up against an orange flight suit and had and IV in his arm. He could see the bag hanging over his head. He tried to grab onto the controls and turn them around but found he didn’t have the strength.

         “I have to go back. Please let me go back. BB-8 and Finn are still there.”

         “Finn?” He recognized Pava’s voice and relaxed slightly.

         “He’s my soulmate. He was still in the tie fighter. We need to go back.” He felt Pava shift and craned his neck to look up at her. “What Pava?”

         “The tie fighter was swallowed up. If he was in there he didn’t get out.”

         “No, he had to have gotten out. He defected from the first order. If he’s strong enough to get out of there he can get out of the tie fighter. We have to go back before the first order gets him again.” He struggled against Pava’s grip. She was fumbling in her med kit and pulled out a syringe. He saw her inject the contents of the syringe into the IV as panic caused his vision to begin to black out. He felt the drugs begin to work and felt the panic recede. His vision began to swim and Pava gently ran her fingers through his hair as she strapped the backup life support system over his face. Reaching around him she gripped the controls and pushed the X-wing to the limits. Without the support system in place, he would have passed out from the force.

         Within an hour they were back on the base at D’Qar. He felt himself get handed down to someone and spotted Iolo’s face above him. Karé was off to the side and Pava, in her bright orange, stepped up to hold his hand.

         “What happened to him?”

         “He was ejected from a tie fighter at high speed and was knocked out.”

         “How’d he get out of the first order’s custody?” Karé’s voice was muffled by the drugs.

         “Apparently there was a stormtrooper who defected. Karé he may need your brand of domination soon.”

         “What went wrong that makes him think he needs punishment.”

         “The stormtrooper was his soulmate. He’s presumed dead in the tie fighter crash. I had to drug him in the x-wing to get him back here.” Poe felt himself placed on something soft. Iolo grabbed the scissors and began to cut his shirt and pants off. Poe winced slightly as the shirt pulled away from a wound, tugging on scab and dried blood.

         “Should have let me go back.” Poe flinched at his slurred voice.

         “You would have died love.” Iolo’s voice was gentle and a hand brushed against his cheek.

         “Then I would have died with him. Where I belonged.” Poe tried to push the hand off and nearly fell off the bed. Hands held him down and a med droid administered a medication. He fought the hands and heard Karé’s voice above him.

         “He’s in subdrop. He must have gone into subspace when Kylo Ren was torturing him. Losing his soulmate must have thrown him over the edge.” Poe felt the medication begin to take effect and fought the sedative the entire way down.


	3. Chapter 3

        Finn stumbled through the desert, shedding his armor and hiding under Poe’s jacket to keep the sun at bay. He had somehow managed to eject himself from the tie fighter. When he had returned he had grabbed Poe’s jacket in an attempt to save the other man only to pull the jacket free and have the tie fighter sink into the sand. He had stepped back when the thing exploded. Poe had been special. He had calmed Finn when Finn was walking him to the tie fighters. Poe had given him a name and a purpose and now he was gone.

        When he reached the outpost and nobody would give him water he desperately through himself into the animal trough. When he’d had enough he spotted a creature tossing a bag over an orange and white droid while another picked up the girl who was accompanying the droid. He rushed forward as the girl bit her attacker’s arm. The one who had thrown the bag over the droid attacked her as well. She fought them off with a few well-placed blows with her staff. Her movements brought his attention to her arms where white and black vines twined and flowers dotted the vines. They were Identical to Poe’s and to his markings.

        Finn stopped moving forward as the girl successfully knocked out her attackers. She knelt to free the droid and the small machine buzzed its thanks. The droid looked in his direction and beeped at her. He realized that this must be the droid that Poe had been talking about and took a few steps forward.

        “Him?” The girl’s voice was quiet but as she stood she moved her staff into a fighting pose. Finn looked around for a moment to see if there was anyone else around him. She charged and he took off, looking behind him for her. As he dodged through a food tent he found himself on the ground with the girl’s staff at his throat.

        “What’s your hurry thief?”

        “What? Thief?” The droid opened a panel and shocked him. “Ow! Hey! What?”

        “The jacket. This droid says you stole it.”

        “I’ve had a pretty messed up day so I’d appreciate if you stopped accusing me… OW!” The droid had shocked him again. “Stop it!”

        “Where’d you get it? It belongs to his master.” Finn sighed and let his head fall back for a second.

        “It belonged to Poe Dameron.” He turned his head to face the little droid. “That was his name, right? He was captured by the first order. I helped him escape but our ship crashed here.” He turned his head to face the droid again. “Poe didn’t make it.” The droid’s head sagged and it made a sad noise. “I tried to help him. I’m sorry.” The droid rolled of forlornly and the girl lowered her staff.

        “So you’re with the Resistance?” Finn thought for a moment.

        “Obviously. Of course, I am. I’m with the Resistance yeah.”

        “I’ve never met a Resistance fighter before. BB-8 says he’s on a secret mission. He has to get back to your base.”

        “Apparently he has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker and everyone’s after it.”

        “Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth.” The droid rolled up suddenly beeping an alarm. “What?” Rey followed the droid and Finn followed her. He spotted the Stormtroopers and grabbed her hand. She jumped and tried to tug away. “What are you doing?”

        “Come on.” Finn tugged her in the opposite direction as the Stormtroopers spotted them and opened fire. “Come on BB-8.” He pulled Rey along with them as he ran away.

        “Let go of me.”

        “Come on we’ve got to move.”

        “I know how to run without you holding my hand.” She managed to pull free but kept running by his side. “BB-8 stay close.” The dodged around tables and cloth hangings and other people trying to outrun the Stormtroopers. “This way.” They ducked into a tent and the girl stopped as Finn rummaged around for a weapon. “They’re shooting at both of us.”

        “Yeah. They saw you with me and now you’re marked.”

        “Well, thanks for that.”

        “Hey. I’m not the one who chased you down with a stick.” The girl went to check on the droid as Finn continued to fumble down. He heard a familiar noise and shushed the two of them. Waiting for a moment, he grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled her out of the tent.

        “Stop taking my hand!” The tent behind them exploded and they flew forward a few feet. Finn was knocked unconscious but woke up to the girl shaking him. She was gripping his wrist and he felt the same calm he had with Poe for a moment.

        “Hey.”

        “Are you ok?” The girl looked puzzled for a moment then nodded.

        “Yeah.” She held out her hand to pull him to his feet. “Follow me.” They dodged airstrikes and ran out of the trading post gate.

        “We can’t outrun them.”

        “We might. In that quad jumper.”

        “We need a pilot.”

        “We’ve got one.”

        “You?” The airstrikes were getting closer and Finn spotted another ship close by. “What about that one?”

        “That one’s garbage.” The ship they were heading toward blew up and the girl made a decision. “The garbage will do.” She turned and hightailed it to the ship. They ran up the ramp and she pointed to the side. “Gunner position’s down there.” She ran towards the cockpit as Finn dropped to the gunner position. As he settled in, he shouted in her direction.

        “You ever fly this thing?”

        “No. This thing hasn’t flown in years.”

        “Great.” Finn focused on the gun and hit a button. His seat began to move from side to side. “I can do this. I can do this.” The ship crashed into a few things before the girl could get it off the ground. He shouted directions to her and felt her take the ship low to the planet’s surface. They continued to shout back and forth because the girl couldn’t grab her headset. As they twisted around a corner, Finn saw the remains of a ship and realized where she was going for cover. As they dodged out of the last ship she set up a perfect shot and Finn managed to shot the tie fighter that was still on their tail. As they rose out of Jakku’s atmosphere Finn ran towards the cockpit. The girl met him along the way.

        “Nice shooting.”

        “Nice flying.”

        “Thanks.”

        “How did you do that?”

        “I don’t know.” They continued to talk over each other. Finn stopped when the girl mentioned soulmates and how because they were soulmates they worked well together.

        “Soulmates?” The girl pushed up his sleeves and traced the vines and flowers. She undid the wrappings on her arms to show him identical markings.

        “You don’t know what these mean?”

        “We were told that they were unique to each person. An identifier if you will.” The girl gave him a strange look and traced over the marks on his arms.

        “The people on Jakku told me that you have identical marks to one or two other people in your life. They ground you. They make you a better person.” She traced the flowers on her arms. “These are desert flowers except they’re white and orange and black. These vines are alternating black and white. They mean something about us. All of us. Whoever the third is.” She pulled her hands away. “I don’t know your name.”

        “Finn. What’s yours?”

        “I’m Rey.”

        “Rey I…” Something behind Rey exploded and they rushed to fix it. As Rey fixed the part Finn waved BB-8 over. “You’ve got to tell us where your base is.” As the droid beeped Finn pulled a face. “I don’t speak that. Ok between us I’m not with the Resistance. I’m just trying to get away from the first order. But if you tell us where the base is, I’ll get you there first. Deal?” The droid looked like it was considering it. “Droid please.” He relaxed as the droid told Rey where the base was.

        “I’ve got to get back to Jakku.”

        “Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?!” He handed her the tape she had asked for. “Rey you’re a pilot. You can fly anywhere you want. Why do you want to go back? You’ve got a family? A boyfriend? Cute boyfriend? Third soulmate?”

        “None of your business that’s why.” The lights went down and they rushed towards the cockpit.

 

* * *

 

 

        Rey watched Finn’s retreating back. Her family, her soulmate, they always left her. He had told her to take care of herself and walked out of the cantina. She turned hearing something, and didn’t notice Finn turning to look back at her. She followed the noise and ended up under the cantina. As she went down the steps the sound got louder. It sounded like people whispering her name. The door opened by itself and she entered. The noises were coming from a box in the corner. She opened it and touched the metal object.

        The room around her shifted. She was in a spacecraft of some type that began to crumble around her. There was a man kneeling next to a droid with talking to it but she couldn’t make out the words. The world moved around her again and she was watching a group in all black killing everyone. The last person fell off the red lightsaber and hit the ground. A screeched no echoed through the space and she turned to find herself as a child screaming after a ship with a hand around her arm holding her back. She heard her name as the scene turned into a snowy forest. The figure in black with the red lightsaber appeared from around the tree and Rey fell backward.

        She landed hard on the stone floor of the room breathing heavily. She heard a noise and spotted Moz walking towards her.

        “What was that?” BB-8 rolled up to her as she stood. “I shouldn’t have gone in there.”

        “That lightsaber was Luke’s and his father’s before him. And now it calls to you.”

        “I have to get back to Jakku.” Moz pulled her glasses off and extended her hand.

        “Han told me.” Rey took the hand and knelt to put herself on Moz’s level. “Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whoever you’re waiting for on Jakku, they’re never coming back.” Rey felt a tear slide down her face. Moz brushed it away. “But there’s someone who still could. The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. You found one of your soulmates. Stick with him and he’ll lead you to the third. Make your own family. I am no Jedi but I know the force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it. The light. It’s always been there. It will guide you. The saber. Take it.” Rey jolted to her feet.

        “I’m never touching that thing again. I don’t want any part of this.” Rey walked around Moz, BB-8 following. She ran out of the building. She ran into the woods and took one look behind her before she kept running. She kept running deeper and deeper, jumping over roots and logs that had fallen. She stopped to take a breath and heard BB-8’s beeping behind her.

        “What are you doing?” BB-8 beeped in response. “You have to go back.” To BB-8’s beeped inquiry Rey stepped forward. “I’m leaving. BB-8. No, you can’t you have to go back. You’re too important. They’ll help you.” She froze at the little droid’s response. “Your master was my soulmate?” The droid beeped happily. “No. Go back to Han.” Rey looked up and spotted the first order troop carriers and tie fighters flooding the sky. She began to run back towards the cantina as BB-8 followed.


	4. Chapter 4

        “Poe you shouldn’t be out of bed. You dropped hard and need time to recover.” Karé tried to push him down and he pushed her to the side.

        “If you think for one second that I will leave my droid that I gave the map to out there without my help you are crazy. I will not be stuck in a fucking bed for this. The adrenaline of flying will counteract the drop. I’ll be fine.” He pushed himself out of the bed and pulled on the flight suit that Pava had brought him knowing he wouldn’t stay put. He grabbed the helmet that Iolo was carrying and rushed out the door. The other three followed him.

        His backup x-wing was ready to go and he hopped in. Yanking down the canopy he gave a thumbs up to the ground crew and hooked his life support system in. He saw other pilots begin to take off and followed them. Once he was up in the sky he took his place at the front of the formation.

_All fighters clear for take off_

        “All teams, altitude confirmed. Hold for jump to lightspeed on my go.”

        “Copy that.” Iolo checked in.

        “Roger. Lightspeed.” One of the other pilots chimed in.

        “Is there any other speed?” That was Snap. The rest of the pilots checked in and Poe gave the order. They jumped to lightspeed and took off towards Maz’s cantina.

        As they dropped into the planet’s atmosphere Poe grinned. He deployed his wings to their x shape to stabilize him and give him better maneuverability.

        “Go straight at them. Don’t let these thugs scare you.”

        “Copy that.” Pava was off his left shoulder.

        “We’re with you, Poe.” Iolo was a strong presence on his right. Poe pulled up and began firing at the swarm of tie fighters.

        “Hey, Poe isn’t that your jacket?” Pava had done the close pass overhead to free Han, Chewie, and the other man being held with them. “It’s being worn by this gorgeous guy.” Poe pulled in low and shot the tie fighter that was about to shot the man in his jacket. He got a good look at the man’s face and swore.

        “He’s alive. He made it out. Make sure someone gets the man wearing my jacket off this planet.”

        “Who’s he?” Pava sounded curious. Or bored. It honestly could be both with her.

        “My soulmate. He’s alive.” Poe pulled in for another close quarters pass and shot everyone in the vicinity of Finn.

 

* * *

 

 

        Finn saw the lights in the sky as he was about to board the freighter that would take him to the outer rim. He dropped the boxes he carried and ran back towards Moz’s cantina. When he reached it he saw everyone outside, looking up into the sky.

        “It was the Republic. The first order, they’ve done it.” He looked behind Han expecting to see Rey. “Where’s Rey?” Moz appeared at Han’s side and the two of them followed her down into the tunnels.

        “I’ve had this for ages.” She opened and reached into the box that Rey had found. Pulling out the lightsaber she held it out to them. “Kept it locked away.”

        “Where’d you get that?” Han eyed the lightsaber warily.

        “A good question. For another time.” She approached Finn holding it out to him. “Take it. Find your soulmate.” Finn took it from her hand as something hit the building. Pieces of the ceiling fell and Chewie made a noise. “Those beasts. They’re here.” They raced up the steps to find the building destroyed. Han shot some Stormtroopers.

        “Come on Chewie.” Finn turned to Moz.

        “Rey and BB-8. They need you. Now. GO!”

        “I need a weapon.”

        “You have one.” Finn hit the button and the blue blade of energy shot out of the hilt. He ran towards a stormtrooper who had killed and man and shoved the blade home through the armor.

        “Traitor!” He turned to see a stormtrooper that he remembered from his time among them. The trooper dropped his shield and blaster and pulled out his baton. He swung it around a few times to charge it up then attacked Finn. Finn blocked all the blows with the saber and staggered backward. He took a blow to the chest on the next series of blows and was thrown backward. He looked up at the trooper standing over him and hoped Rey got away and that she would find someone else with both him and Poe gone. Someone who could make her happy.

        The Stormtrooper was blown backward by a plasma burst to the chest. He looked behind him to see Han and Chewie running up to him. Han handed the weapon over to Chewie and pulled Finn to his feet.

        “You ok big deal?”

        “Thanks.”

        “Don’t move.” They were surrounded by Stormtroopers and disarmed. As they were headed towards a transport with their hands on their head Finn heard something from one of the radios.

_We have incoming at 28.6._

        The three of them dropped their hand down. And Han smirked.

        “It’s the Resistance.” They watched the x-wings get closer and begin to engage. An x-wing swung low and shot the surrounding troopers. They reclaimed their weapons and Poe looked up. He spotted a black x-wing like the one that had blown up on Jakku. The x-wing swung in low to take out the tie fighter that was about to shot Finn. The x-wing continued to take out Finn’s attackers. As it swooped low over his head he let out a whoop of joy.

        “That’s one hell of a pilot!” He continued to fight as the troopers began to pull back. He spotted the command transport and started towards it. In the distance, he could see a figure in black, Kylo Ren. He was carrying something. Finn recognized the arm wrappings of Rey. “NO!” He ran towards the transport. “NO! No! NO! NOOO! NOOOOOO! REY!” The transport took off over his head. Finn ran back towards Han and Chewie. Another transport flew over their head as he arrived.

        “They took her. They took her. She’s gone.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Poe rushed to touchdown. As he landed the ground crew rolled the ladder into place. He hopped down and smiled as BB-8 rushed towards him.

        “BB-8 my buddy.” He knelt to the droid’s level. It beeped excitedly at him. He watched as the little droid turned to face the man who had come down the ramp of the Falcon and was staring at him. “Oh no.” He got to his feet and rushed towards Finn. He could hear Pava laughing somewhere behind him. BB-8 followed behind him.

        “Poe Dameron you’re alive.”

        “Buddy.” They collided in a hug. “So are you.”

        “What happened to you?”

        “What happened. I got thrown from the crash. I woke up in the cockpit of Pava’s plane. No you. I thought you had died. BB-8 says that you saved him.”

        “No, it wasn’t just me.”

        “You completed my mission. Finn…” He noticed what his soulmate was wearing and stopped for a second. “That’s my jacket.” As Finn started to take it off Poe grabbed an edge to keep it on him. “No no no.  Keep it. It suits you.” Poe found there was some illogical part of him that enjoyed Finn wearing something that everyone knew was his. He slapped Finn’s shoulder with a smile. “You’re a good man Finn.”

        “Poe. I need your help.” Finn took a grip on Poe’s shoulder knowing that this man would help Rey. Help their soulmate. “I need to get Rey back. She’s my soulmate.” He felt Poe flinch and the man pulled out of his grip.

        “I thought…”

        “We can have more than one soulmate. She explained that to me. She’s my soulmate but she’s also yours. Kylo Ren has her Poe.” Poe pulled away completely then grabbed Finn’s hand. He guided him to a tunnel and let go. Finn followed him down. As they entered the base’s headquarters Finn looked around.

        “General Organa,” Finn looked at the woman who had been talking to Han in the transport. He tried not to stand at alert and salute her. “Sorry to interrupt. This is Finn. He needs to talk to you.”

        “And I need to talk to him.” The general’s attention turned to Finn. “That was incredibly brave what you did. Renouncing the first order. Saving this man’s life.”

        “Thank you, ma'am, but my soulmate was taken prisoner.”

        “Han told me about the girl. I’m sorry.”

        “Finn’s familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system.” Poe stepped up willing Leia to understand that this girl was his soulmate as well. “He worked on the base.”

        “And how can we trust him? He’s a former Stormtrooper.” Poe’s eyes snapped up and he moved slightly between Finn and the man.

        “This man risked his life to save me. He did it because it’s the right thing to do.”

        “And what if he’s a first order spy. We should lock him up and interrogate him.”

        “If you want to do that you’ll have to lock me up too. Because I sure as hell won’t let you stick my soulmate in a cell to rot because you’re a prejudiced asshole.” He felt Finn’s hand grip his wrist lightly and pull him back. Leia glanced at the man and pointed towards the door. He left and she looked around the rest. Poe could tell that at this point in time she was not the general. She was a woman who saw that the man she considered her son had been slighted. The rest of the room seemed to sense that.

        “Does anyone else have anything else to say about my best pilot’s soulmate? No? Good.” She turned her attention back to Finn. “We’re desperate for anything you can tell us.”

        “That’s where she was taken. I’ve got to get there fast.”

        “And I will do everything I can to help. First, you need to tell us all you know.” Finn told her and she led them to her office. Inside she turned to Poe and wrapped an arm around him. Poe rested his head on her shoulder. “I am so sorry little one.”

        “Aunt.”

        “You need to trust Finn to get her back.”

        “I should be there.”

        “I need you in the air doing what you do best.” She pulled away and held him at arm’s length, looking him over. “Did you visit Karé and Iolo?”

        “I didn’t have time Aunt.”

        “Go visit Pava. She’ll do you good and she’ll explain everything to Finn. I can’t have you so deep that you can’t fly.”

        “Yes, Aunt.” Poe saluted her jokingly then took Finn’s hand. He led him to a small room and knocked. Pava answered and took one look at him.

        “I got you love. Can you go get out of your flight suit and into those comfortable clothes you left here for me?” At Poe’s nod, she sent him into the room and closed the door. “Poe’s got a submissive nature. He likes both physical things like bondage and flogging, Karé and Iolo will walk you through that don’t worry, and soft stuff like kneeling and making his Dom or Domme happy. I provide the soft. Now we are going to go in there and you are going to watch and I’ll explain everything to you I promise. The three of us, Karé, Iolo, and me, agreed that when he found his soulmates we wouldn’t do anything without them present.” She opened the door to find Poe standing by the couch, looking forlorn. She smiled and walked over, running a hand through Poe’s hair. Poe turned his attention to Finn with a nervous smile.

        “How are you doing Finn?”

        “Confused?” Poe reached out and ran a hand over Finn’s cheek with a smile.

        “She’ll teach you everything you need to know.” Poe pushed him to sit and settled on his knees on a cushion gracefully. He rested his head against Pava’s knee and she began stroking his hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She steadied his head for a moment. As she stroked, Finn watched Poe’s eyes glaze over. He shifted and settled into a seated position on his hip instead of his knees. Finn reached out and ran his fingers through Poe’s hair, tugging slightly. Poe abruptly shifted and rested against Finn’s inner leg. Finn looked up startled to see Pava looking at him approvingly.

        “He trusts you. It took me weeks to get him to this point. Keep running your fingers through his hair. He likes that.” She watched as Finn reached out with both hands. He seemed to be rubbing particular spots on Poe’s head. Suddenly the man collapsed forward, practically melting into Finn’s touch. “What did you do?”

        “FN-5842 got really bad headaches. I learned that rubbing certain spots on her head helped. He had that pinched look that she got before she got a tension headache so I rubbed those same spots.” Finn continued brushing over the spots. Poe kept inching forward.

        “You’re a natural.” She watched as Poe rested his head against Finn’s inner leg. Finn seemed uncomfortable and she noticed that he was getting aroused. She could tell the moment that Poe noticed it in his subspace. He moved forward the last few inches and nuzzled Finn’s dick for a moment before resting his cheek against it. Finn froze and pulled his hands away, looking panicked.

        “Finn trust me his wants this. It’s completely relaxing to him. You didn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want. Just take a look and see how relaxed he is.”

        “No that’s not it. I don’t know…” He stopped as Poe nuzzled him again and let out a happy noise. Pava figured it out and reached out to touch Poe’s shoulder.

        “Love I need you to come over to me okay?” Poe obediently moved and she spread her legs so that he could settle between them. “They gave you daily pills?”

        “Yes, it was part of staying healthy.”

        “I’m betting they gave you one to surpass arousal. What you are experiencing is natural. You feel good and that translates to your penis. It fills up with blood and gets hard like it is now. Trust me when I say that touching it would feel really good but don’t touch it. Let Poe guide you there. Now if you have sex with someone who can get pregnant you’ll need to use protection.” She continued with her sex talk for a while. Once Finn relaxed he started asking questions. She directed him to a few books that she knew Poe had in his room. The entire time Poe was settled comfortably with his head pillowed on her thigh.

        “So this going solo thing?”

        “Poe has a few sex toys I’m sure he’ll be glad to show you.” Her fingers traced through Poe’s hair and she noticed him blinking up at her. “Hey, love. You’re back.”

        “What were you two talking about?”

        “They gave Stormtroopers libido and arousal suppressants. Finn had a physical reaction to you and I was explaining things to him.” She pulled Poe up to sit between them. “How are you feeling?”

        “Good. What was that thing you did to me, Finn? I felt amazing and it got rid of the stupid headache that not indulging in some form of submission causes.” Finn reached out his hands eagerly but pulled them back, remembering Pava’s words about consent.

        “May I?” At Poe’s nod Finn reached in and rubbed over the spots again. Poe’s head fell onto his shoulder with a happy sigh. Finn smiled. “Feel free to come to me whenever you feel a headache coming on. I’ll gladly help.”

        “If we don’t all die before that happens.”

        “Enough of that. If you’re going to be a downer go back to your own room and take Finn with you.” Poe stood and took Finn’s hand with a smile for Pava. He picked up the flight suit from where he had folded it and left it on a chair. As he tugged Finn back to his room he found Karé and Iolo waiting, looking anxious.

        “How are you doing Poe? Do you need anything?” Karé reached out to brush his hair out of his face.

        “I’m fine. Finn helped Pava with me.”

        “No oncoming headache?”

        “It’s been dealt with. Finn has a way with his hands and pressure points.” They turned to look at Finn and he shrugged.

        “One of my fellow Stormtroopers got really bad headaches. She was good and didn’t deserve to be decommissioned because of it. I learned how to help.” Poe, still slightly floaty, smiled and moved to nuzzle into Finn’s shoulder. Finn wrapped an arm around his waist and Poe nuzzled closer. Karé looked them over and nodded.

        “Take care of him.” She and Iolo left. Poe reached out blindly and touched the door sensor which opened the door. Finn led him inside and gently deposited Poe on the bed. He turned to look around the room and spotted empty places that seemed left empty on purpose. He settled on the edge of the bed and Poe curled around him.

        “Those are for you. And for Rey. We’ll get her back Finn.”


	5. Chapter 5

       Rey jolted awake in a chair. Her arms were strapped down and she couldn’t get free. She spotted the figure crouching in the corner.

       “Where am I?”

       “You’re my guest.”

       “Where are the others?”

       “You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.” The figure studied her for a moment. “You still want to kill me.”

       “That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” Black gloved hands went up and hit buttons. There was a mechanical noise and part of the mask popped up. The figure removed the mask to reveal a man under it. Rey looked him over briefly as he dropped his mask on a table of ashes.

       “Tell me about the droid.” The man had moved directly in front of her. She ignored the question’s implication.

       “He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyper scan vindicator…”

       “He’s carrying a section of a navigation chart. And we have the rest. Recovered from the archives of the Empire. But we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger. You know I can take whatever I want.” A hand went out to a few inches away from her face and she flinched. “You were so lonely. So afraid to leave.” Rey felt the tears running down her face as she tried to force him from her head. “At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean. I see a… I see the island. And Han Solo. You feel like he’s the father you never had. He would have disappointed you.”

       “Get out of my head.” He pulled away suddenly.

       “I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there. And now you’ll give it to me.” She fought the presence in her head. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

       “I’m not giving you anything.”

       “We’ll see.” The hand came closer to her head and she thought of Poe and Finn. Poe who went through this and Finn who was so strong and rescued him. Her face clenched up as she fought. The hand kept coming closer to her face and she took deep breaths. Suddenly she could see things from the man in front of her.

       “You. You’re afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader.” The man yanked away. He turned and stalked out of the room. As soon as he left she began to mess with her restraints. She stopped when she heard the beeping of the stormtrooper's radio. She thought for a moment before she opened her mouth.

       “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.”

       “What did you say?”

       “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.” The Stormtrooper walked around to stand in front of her.

       “I’ll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum.”

       “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.” The Stormtrooper straightened.

       “I will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.” He tapped a button and the restraints opened. As he moved to the door Rey stopped him.

       “And you’ll drop your weapon.”

       “And I’ll drop my weapon.” When the weapon hit the floor Rey threw herself from the chair. She scooped up the weapon. She rushed out the door and away from the room. As she hid from Stormtroopers in a nook she settled the weapon more firmly against her shoulder. She dodged down the hallway that they had come from. She continued to creep down the corridors and through the maze of the base trying to find a way out. As she made it to the core she looked down. The core had enough hand and foot holds that she began to climb down as stormtroopers approached. She slid into a small space and let it close behind her. She came out at another portion of the core and went through a door. She nearly shot Finn, Han, and Chewie when she almost ran into them.

 

* * *

 

 

       Poe and Finn circled each other as they passed on the tarmac. Poe tapped Finn’s shoulder twice and Finn turned completely to watch him. As Poe turned towards him he smiled.

       “Bring her back.”

       “I will.” Finn rushed towards the falcon. As he began to pile things onto the box he heard Han’s warning about the things being explosive. He watched as Leia and Han talked, watching the two soulmates flirt and tease each other. Right before they left he watched Han embrace Leia and hold her to him. As they took off Finn moved up behind the pilot seat.

       “How are we getting in?”

       “Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything not traveling at light speed from getting through.”

       “We’re making our landing approach at light speed?” Chewie made an affirmative noise and Finn winced.

       “All right Chewie get ready.” Finn settled into his chair behind the co-pilot and buckled in. “And… NOW!” They punched through the shields. Pulling up they avoided the cliff right in front of them. Finn watched the exchange between Chewie and Han as they tried to keep the falcon steady. They punched through a forest which slowed them down and landed hard. They stopped short of falling off a cliff on the other side. As they approached the entrance to the base Finn pointed in a direction.

       “The flooding tunnels are over that ridge. We’ll get in that way.”

       “What was your job when you were based here?”

       “Sanitation.” Han grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into the structure they were using for cover.

       “Sanitation? Then how do you know how to disable the shields?”

       “I don’t. I’m just here to get Rey.”

       “People are counting on us. The galaxy is counting on us.”

       “Poe is counting on me to get Rey out. Solo, we’ll figure it out. We’ll use the force.”

       “That’s not how the force works” Chewie made a noise of complaint. “Oh really. You’re cold.”

       “Come on.” Finn ran towards the tunnels. They made it into the base and shot a Stormtrooper they encountered. He flew backward.

       “The longer we’re here the less luck we’re going to have. The shields.”

       “I have an idea about that.” Finn ran down the corridor. He found Phasma in a secluded corridor and Chewie jumped her, taking her into custody. “You remember me?”

       “Fn-2187.”

       “Not anymore. My name’s Finn and I’m in charge. I’m in charge now.” He settled when Han got his attention. He led Phasma to a control panel and forced her to bring down the shields. When he was done with her he tossed her down a garbage disposal. They heard and felt the x-wings begin their bombing runs and began to search for Rey. Han spotted Rey climbing through a window as Finn began talking about getting her out of containment. He pointed her out and Finn went to the window. They rushed over and nearly ran into her as she turned a corner.

       “You alright?” Han pressed a hand to her blaster and she lowered it.

       “Yeah.”

       “Good.” Finn ran a hand over her arm.

       “What happened to you? Did he hurt you?”

       “Finn, what are you doing here?”

       “We came back for you. Poe’s in the sky running bomber runs to take this weapon out.” Chewie made a noise and she smiled. “What did he say?”

       “That it was your idea.” She pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. Her hands traced the marks on his shoulder and they both felt calm begin to settle in their bones.

       “How did you get away?”

       “I can’t explain it. And you wouldn’t believe it.” Han came up and tapped her shoulder.

       “Escape now. Hug later.” They raced through the door that they had come through. They went back and into the machine, the x-wings were attacking when they saw that they were being pummeled. The four of them began planting explosives. Finn and Rey were on the platform when they saw Kylo Ren approach Han on a walkway. They watched in fear as Han was stabbed and thrown over the edge.

 

* * *

 

 

       At the base, the medics patched up Finn's back. Rey settled by his side. Chewie had carried Finn to the falcon as the planet broke up. According to General Organa it had been Poe who had landed the final blow to the weapon and blown it up. She hadn’t seen him yet. He had been in debrief since he landed. She watched as the doctors told her that Finn would be in a coma for a while.

       It was Poe who came and got her when R2D2 woke up. BB-8 refused to leave the other droid’s side. Poe had pressed a kiss to Finn’s forehead and taken her hand, leading her away from his bedside. He kept her hand in his the entire trip to command.

       Before Rey left she visited Finn one more time. Poe rested a hand on her shoulder. His fingers traced the new outfit she wore. She looked up at him with a smile.

       “We’ll see each other again. I believe that.” As she pressed a kiss to Finn’s forehead she felt Poe’s hand tighten on her shoulder. He pulled her into a hug as she pulled away from Finn. She brushed a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you, my soulmate.” As she gathered her stuff she felt Poe’s eyes on her. She looked back one more time to find his holding Finn’s hand at his bedside, watching her.

       It took them three weeks to make it to Luke Skywalker’s hide away. She climbed the stairs to the top of the mountain. In a clearing at the top if the steps she found a man in a cloak. As she approached him he removed the hood. She reached into her bag and pulled out the lightsaber. Offering it to him. He slowly approached her and took it with his flesh hand.

       “You must be Rey.”

       “How do you know my name?”

       “The force told me. It’s time to return home.”


	6. Chapter 6

         “Poe the Falcon’s been spotted.” Poe looked up from where he cleaned BB-8 next to Finn’s bedside. They had changed bases in the six weeks Rey had been gone. Poe looked at Finn as BB-8 whistled to him. He got up and dropped the cloth he was using to clean BB-8. He left his jacket on the chair next to Finn’s medical bed so that Finn would know he had been there if he woke up. He took Pava’s hand and she pulled him close for a moment before she led him out of the base.

         Rey was standing at the bottom of the Falcon’s ramp. When she saw him she jogged over. Poe dropped Pava’s hand and pulled her into a hug.

         “He’s not awake.”

         “I didn’t expect him to be. He was badly hurt.” She traced the marking over his shoulders and Poe felt the calm he had been missing settle into his body. She gripped his hand. “Bring me to him?” Poe led her back into the base. He brought her straight to Finn’s bedside. Finn was surrounded by doctors and the two of them pushed forward. The doctors and medical droids separated and the spotted that Finn’s eyes were open. They both grabbed onto the closest hand and smiled at him.

         “You chose a good day to wake up.” Poe reached out to brush Finn’s longer hair out of his face. “Rey just got back from finding Luke Skywalker.”

         “You’re both alive.”

         “Of course.” Rey leaned over to press a kiss to Finn’s forehead. “When can he be released?” She looked over at the doctors.

         “Give a few hours to run a few more tests and he can be released into your custody.” Poe and Rey sat in their chairs as Finn was poked, prodded, had blood samples taken, and had his scar looked at. When he was released Poe led both of them back to his bedroom. He found that his room, a place he hadn’t visited since they moved, was larger. There was a large bed and a large fresher. A selection of toiletries was set by the sinks and someone had tucked the box with his sex toys under the bed. Poe riffled through them and smiled when he found the toy he wanted to use on Finn when he had the chance. He plugged it and turned to face Rey and Finn.

         “I vote we all use the fresher and then I have a surprise for Finn.”

         “Is this about the fact that he’s never experienced anything sexual before.” Rey shrugged when Poe looked at her. “I was in contact with Pava while I was looking for Master Luke. She told me everything. I’ll talk to Karé and Iolo when I get the chance.”

         “You don’t mind.”

         “It’s part of you Poe. Pava says Finn is a natural when you just need to submit softly. I can handle the harder stuff.” She began to unbutton Poe’s soft wool uniform and pressed the jacket off his shoulders. She stripped him of his shirt, boots, socks, pants, and underwear, before leading him to the fresher. As she turned it on she pressed him to sit on the edge. Finn joined them as she stripped. He looked over the two of them appreciatively and stepped into the fresher. Poe joined him and Rey slid in last. She began to wash over Poe’s back with a body wash that smelled like his jacket. Finn washed his hair and then swapped with Poe. Rey washed him then moved to the middle while they washed her. When they stepped out they dried off with the plush towels that were in their bathroom.

         Rey walked into the bedroom and settled on the bed. Poe unplugged the toy and waved Finn to lie down on the bed. The fresher had the other man completely hard. Poe ran a hand over his hard dick with an appreciative noise.

         “What were they feeding you at that base?” When Finn’s only response was to moan Poe grinned. He slid the toy over Finn’s dick and turned it on. The man let out a louder moan and Poe grinned. Rey ran her fingers through Finn’s hair with a smile.

         “Feel good love?” Finn let out a moan in answer and Rey grinned. She traced the toy before she turned the intensity up. Finn’s eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched off the bed. The toy recognized that he had enough and gave one more hard suck. Finn let out a garbled noise of pleasure and came. Poe let the toy give a few more suckles before he eased it off. Finn was sweating and breathing deeply as he tried to regain his composure.

         “What the kirffing hell was that?” Finn opened his eyes to see Rey looking at him with a grin on her face.

         “That was something that is highly optimized and has an AI in it that reads your body’s reactions.” Poe brushed a kiss over Finn’s temple.

         “That was amazing.” Finn tried to reach for the toy again but Poe pulled out of reach.

         “You need time to recover.” Poe turned to Rey and pulled her into a kiss. The two of them hadn’t bothered to put on clothes. Rey shoved Poe down so that he was lying flat on his back before straddling him. She rose up slightly and lined up, sliding down on Poe. Poe let out a moan and scrabbled to grip her hips.

         “Wait what about protection?” Finn looked confused as Rey laughed. She reached out and gripped his hand, pulling it up to her arm. Finn felt a small, hard object under the skin of her upper arm.

         “I had that put in right before I left.” She pulled Finn’s hand away from her arm and began to move up and down. Poe swore and gripped her hips harder. She grinned down at him and twisted her hips before she began to move. Poe’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head and she continued to bounce up and down. When she came down once Poe thrust up. His hand slipped between her legs and she moaned. On the next set of thrusts, Rey went limp with a moan and Poe flipped them. He thrust into her a few times before he let out a moan of their names and came. Rey pulled away with a smile and pressed up against Finn. Poe rolled to press against her back. His arm went around her to rest on Finn’s hip and Finn smiled at him.

         “That looked amazing.”

         “It was.” Poe pressed a kiss to Rey’s hair and began to undo it from her buns. His fingers pressed into her scalp and she arched to put her head back on his shoulder. Finn’s fingers joined Poe’s in her hair and Poe watched her go limp. Finn’s fingers rubbed right at the spots where her buns tugged at her scalp and Poe could swear he heard her let out a small moan.

         “If the two of you so much as move and inch I will hurt you.” Rey’s voice was muffled as she tried to press closer to Finn’s hands while staying warm between both of them. Poe pulled away, earning himself a glare, and pulled the soft blankets he had found over them. Rey stretched once, enjoying the feeling of softness on her skin, and pressed her face into Finn’s neck.

 

* * *

 

         Rey flopped onto Finn’s lap as he read through a manual. He absently wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer. She looked over at the stack of manuals sitting neatly on the table in the small lounge that the pilots used and sighed. General Organa had insisted that Finn go through all the manuals the Resistance had to learn more about them. She spotted an envelope stuck between two of the manuals and tugged it out. Opening it she found the paperwork for registering for the officer’s exams.

         “Finn?”

         “Hm?” Finn looked up from his manual and spotted the envelope that she was holding. “Oh, that. Leia told me that I should apply. She said that I’d bring a unique vision to things.” Rey tucked the forms back into the envelope and handed them to Finn. Finn picked her up with a small noise and carried her out of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. When they reached the door to their rooms she opened it with her palm print and let him carry her in. Poe was lying on the bed and she was dropped next to him. Finn placed the envelope to the side and pressed in behind the two of them. Poe pulled Rey in to rest against his side and looked up from the holo diagram of BB-8’s schematics.

         “Is something wrong with BB-8?”

         “No, he just needs a part upgrade.” Poe’s face scrunched up slightly. “You smell.”

         “Master Luke had me running around in the sun. Of course, I smell.” Rey started to get up and Poe tugged her down. “I thought you wanted me to use the fresher.”

         “Have you ever had a bath?” At Rey’s confused expression he grinned. “Oh, this will be fun.” He pulled both Rey and Finn out of their room and down the hallway. They entered a small room that had a deep basin set into the floor. Poe turned on a tap and the water rushed out. He walked over to the door and engaged the security lock before he went over to the cubbies that lined the wall. He began looking through the one marked with his name and pulled a few things out. Rey watched as Poe sniffed them and made a face, putting one or two back before he grabbed another bottle. When he turned back to them he frowned.

         “Why are you not undressed yet?” Rey and Finn both stripped and Rey got into the basin of hot water. Poe laughed at the look on her face as she let herself completely relax. “Feels good right?” Poe stripped and settled on the edge of the basin. He poured something from the bottle he had set on his right side into his hand and began to massage it into her hair and scalp. Finn settled into the water, looking around in wonder.

         “You can just sit and relax?” Poe smiled at Finn and continued to work the soap into Rey’s hair. When he tipped her head back to wash the soap out of her hair he spotted the bruise forming on her ribs.

         “That doesn't look good.” He got up, pulling his legs out of the water, and grabbed the bottle he kept in the back corner of his cubby. When he poured a little of the powder into the bath, it began to fizz slightly. Finn looked like he was about to jump out of the bath. Poe ran a hand over the soulmate mark on Finn’s shoulder and the man quieted. Poe opened another bottle and poured the slippery liquid onto his hands. He ran it from the roots to the tips of Rey’s hair and wrapped it up before moving to Finn. He poured the contents of a bottle that he had bought with Finn in mind into his hand.

         “No. None of that stuff. That will make my hair out of control.” Poe frowned and ran his fingers through Finn’s hair.

         “I got this specially for you. It won’t make your hair fluff out I promise.” He began to massage Finn’s scalp, rubbing the shampoo into his hair. Poe washed the soap out of Finn’s hair then applied a cream. He wrapped Finn’s head like he had with Rey and slipped into the water. Finn pulled him to rest against his shoulder and stroked over the soulmate mark on his arms. Poe felt himself start to descend into subspace slightly. A hand stroked over his forehead and he opened his eyes to find Rey looking him over.

         “Do we need to wash this stuff out of our hair?”

         “Yeah give me a second.” Rey pushed him down slightly when he tried to get up and undid her hair wrap. She dunked herself completely and came up, rubbing her hands through her hair. Poe helped Finn with his wrap then pulled himself out of the bath. He grabbed one of the fluffy towels that were hanging along the walls and held it out to Rey as she emerged. She wrapped herself in it and let him wrap her hair up in another towel. Finn joined them and Poe wrapped him in a towel as well. He hit the button that allowed the tub to drain and gathered up his stuff, sticking it back into his cubby. Rey wrapped him in a towel and ushered him out of the room. When they reached their room, Rey turned the heat up slightly and ditched her towel in favor of running her fingers through Poe’s hair.

         “Thank you for showing us the wonders of baths.” She pulled him in for a kiss then let him sink to his knees in front of her. Finn stepped up and let Poe rest his head against his leg.

         “Let us take care of you love.” Poe made a noise of agreement and let himself fall.


	7. Chapter 7

         Poe tripped down the hallway. His mission had gone horribly wrong and BB-8 was shattered into multiple pieces, easily fixable but still broken. His x-wing was barely functional. He slammed into Karé and Iolo’s door and froze. Hands gripped him and dragged him into the room. He dropped to his knees in front of the first figure he found and took a shuddering breath. When he looked up Rey was watching him. Iolo was digging through their chest of gear and selecting pieces. Karé was watching from the door. She had been the one to drag him into the room. When she saw that he had noticed her she stepped forward.

         “Rey will run this session.”

         “Yes, ma’am.” Poe cast his eyes down to the floor. He felt a small yet strong hand slide into his hair. His head was yanked up and he looked into Rey’s eyes.

         “Safeword my darling?” Poe shivered at the coldness in Rey’s voice. Karé must have been working with her for weeks to get that type of tone out of her.

         “Kylo Ren ma’am…” He heard a sharp intake of breath and had his head pulled up by his hair even more.

         “Did I say you could call me ma’am?” Poe winced as the slap impacted with his cheekbone. Automatically his head dropped down and he took a deep breath. She was wonderful. He felt Iolo’s hands on the back of his head and felt his collar slide around his neck. It was secured tight enough so that he could feel it but not tight enough that it would impact his breathing too much. Rey lifted him up with a hand under his chin and attached his hands to a suspension contraption above his head. His ankles were spread and held using a spreader bar. He felt them take scissors to his tattered flight suit, cutting it off of him. He let himself hang from his wrists, feeling the ache in his shoulders starting.

         The first hits of the flogger were soft and stingy, Iolo then. They roamed over his back warming him up. He felt Iolo slip around to support him when he was done and let the other man take his weight easily. The next round of hits was harder across his back. He felt the hits of two styles of floggers and let his knees give out as his head tipped forward to rest against Iolo’s shoulder. He could feel Rey’s slightly hesitant blows and Karé’s more seasoned and experienced blows. His eyes slid closed and he felt himself begin to drop into his subspace. He heard Iolo speak and the blows began to get harder. Poe let himself completely go until he couldn’t feel anything but the floating feeling he desperately wanted to feel. He could feel himself being maneuvered and something rubbed into his back. He closed his eyes and let himself just float.

         When Poe was completely back to himself he found that he was face down on Karé and Iolo’s bed. Rey was settled on the floor next to the bed with parts of BB-8 scattered around her. He flinched seeing his droid in pieces, only to hear BB-8’s noise of welcome coming from the droid’s head.

         “I took him completely apart to clean and fix all the little things that needed fixing as well.” Rey turned towards him with a smile. “You were so good, darling.”

         “He’s not beyond repair?”

         “Far from it. Karé and Iolo had to leave to go on shift but said we could stay here as long as you needed to. I had them bring me BB-8 to work on while you floated.” She ran a hand through his hair and he winced at the feeling of being dirty. “I’m just about done putting BB-8 back together and then we can go take a bath.” With a few more minutes of careful working, Rey had BB-8 completely back together. The little droid beeped happily and rolled around the room. Poe pushed himself up to his elbows to watch.

         “You fixed the stabilization as well?”

         “Of course. I had a chance to actually get into the mechanisms and do a full cleaning.” Rey scrambled to her feet and grabbed the pair of sweatpants that were set out on a chair. He pulled them on and she helped him into a wrap shirt that wouldn’t irritate his back. As they walked towards the bathroom Finn joined them. He slipped his hand into Poe’s and pulled it up for a kiss. Poe smiled and gripped Finn’s hand tighter. They entered the bathroom and Rey filled up the tub as Finn locked the door behind them. Rey stripped Poe and pressed him until he slid into the bath. Poe let out a shaky sigh of relief when the hot water washed over his shoulders.

         “How long was I suspended for?”

         “About thirty minutes. Iolo took most of your weight for the last twenty minutes when it became clear that you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself up.” Poe blinked and Rey grinned. “Did it seem like longer or shorter.”

         “Shorter.” He felt Finn settle on the edge of the tub behind him and begin rubbing something into his shoulders. Poe swore and tried to get a good look at the bottle that Finn had grabbed from his cubby. His shoulders felt like they were tingling and all the muscles were warm. He heard Rey’s chuckle and the bottle was pressed into his hand. He recognized it at the container of salt scrub he had picked up at some outpost on a mission. He had never tried it and was regretting his decision to let Finn and Rey go through his stuff because it felt so good as Finn applied it to his upper back, shoulders, and neck. Finn’s hands dipped into the water to wash the gritty soap off his hands and Poe. When Finn’s hands returned to Poe he had a large dollop of the expensive shampoo that Poe used sparingly in his palm. He smoothed it completely through Poe’s hair and rinsed, following it up with the conditioner that went along with it. He left the conditioner in and slide into the water next to Poe. Rey was already in and washed. She joined the two of them and slid under Poe’s arm. Poe pulled her in tightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

         “Thank you.”

         “It was no problem.” Rey reached up to finger Finn’s hair. “It’s getting longer.”

         “It’s annoying.” Finn ran his fingers through the longer hair at the front of his head and Poe batted his fingers away.

         “We are growing this out.” He reached for the shampoo that he had bought for Finn and began to rub it through the other man’s hair. As he reached for the conditioner he noticed the small bottle of lube that Rey had set out. He sent her a questioning look and she nodded towards Finn. In one motion Poe grabbed the bottle of lube and turned Finn onto his front. The other man tensed for a second before he relaxed.

         “Are we doing this because you two have been teasing me for weeks.” Finn hitched himself forward slightly so that he could get his ass out of the water. Poe grinned and ran a hand over the exposed skin.

         “Seriously what were they feeding you at that base? You’ve got barely any fat on you and it's gorgeous.”

         “Protein bars and rations.” Finn pressed back into the hand and let Poe fondle him a bit more before he let out a small whine.

         “I know love. You don’t like to be teased.” Poe slicked up a finger and pressed it into Finn slowly. The man tensed and Poe rubbed his back over the soulmate mark. “Just relax love.” He added another finger and began to move them. He could tell when he brushed over Finn’s prostate because the man jerked and let out a strangled moan. He continued to brush against it as he added another finger and made sure that Finn was fully stretched.

         Poe stood on the seating ledge and rolled on the condom that Rey handed him. He slicked himself up and positioned himself. He slid in slowly, one arm wrapped around Finn’s waist. Rey took the opportunity to slide in between the edge of the tub and Finn. As Poe stilled she settled down on Finn. Finn swore and tried to thrust up into her. Poe steadied him and began slow thrusts into him. Finn ground against Rey with a whine and tried to push back into Poe whenever he pulled away. Rey smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Poe could feel a hand toying with Finn’s balls and glared at Rey who gave him an innocent look. She reached up and pressed her forehead to Poe’s. His pleasure was intensified almost instantly and he could feel Finn grinding against Rey. He could feel what it felt like for Finn and moaned. He felt Finn’s balls pull up and the orgasm burst through their more innocent friend. He moaned as he came as well. Rey was the last one to come and let out a series of breathy moans.

         Rey was the one to get them to separate and to wash the conditioner out of Poe’s hair. Finn was limp and blissed out as Poe rubbed the leave in conditioner into his curls. Poe helped Finn out of the bath as Rey drained it and supported the other man as his legs trembled.

         “How’d that feel love?” Poe dried Finn off with a smile.

         “Kirff does it feel like that every time.”

         “I think Rey used the force to link us all together.” Poe wrapped a towel around Finn and grabbed one for him and Rey. Rey took the towel with thanks and the three of them headed back to their room. Poe flopped on the bed and admired his two soulmates as they ditched their towels. Their marks showed beautifully on their skin and he traced his own on his arm. He had found them, or rather they had found him.


End file.
